Metamorphosis
by Sutaa-chan
Summary: Sequel to "Changes". In the dead of winter, a new werewolf appears and misfortune falls upon another quiet character, but this one has a Yami...(Warnings: Death, gore, strong language) *FINALLY UPDATED: Chapter 6*
1. Out By Sixteen...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the movie Ginger Snaps, which I owe a lot of inspirational credit to, but I do own Brandon Huston, Joey's ability to turn into a werewolf, and his switchblade.

Author's Notes: The sequel has arrived! o^.^o Beginning and ending words are quotes from Ginger Snaps.

**Metamorphosis**

**Chapter One: Out By Sixteen...**

"What are we doing out here again?"

            "Looking for my neighbor's dog."

            "Well why the bloody hell can't he do it!?"

            "Bakura, he's almost ninety years old. He can't even walk."

            "Oh....sorry, Tristan, the cold is making me a little--"

            "I understand. I'm freezing, too...."

            It was December now, exactly four months since Tristan had been bitten by a werewolf. There was a light snow on the ground of the park which Bakura and the said brunette were scouring for the escaped terrier, Melvin.

            "MELVIN!"

            "MELVIN! WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!?"

            "MELVIN!!"

            "How hard can it be to find a bleedin' mutt...."

            "MELVIN! He's a purebred Scottish terrier, Bakura...."

            "I don't care if he's a bloody Great Dane! I want to go home! Why the bloody hell did you drag me along, anyway!?"

            "You say that a lot..."

            "Say what a lot?"

            "'Bloody hell'. You don't usually curse...."

            "Well I'm freezing cold! I think I heard you use a few swears back there."

            "Okay, okay, I'll drop it...."

            There was a short pause before Bakura spoke again.

            "You still never told me why you dragged me along on this lovely venture...."

            "Because I never go out alone anymore."

            "Oh, yes, that's right, if you ever want to try to get killed by a werewolf again you want someone to die with you...."

            "Bakura, I never said that.....hey, why'd you stop?"

            The white-haired youth gulped.

            "I found Melvin...." he whispered weakly, his voice quivering. They had found Melvin alright.

            What was left of him, at least.

            Pieces of the small dog's bloody corpse were strewn across the sandbox in the children's playground area. Apparently some larger animal had attacked him. The strange thing was he had not been devoured completely; the only thing left of a little canine like him should have been a bone or two.

            "Oh, God...." Tristan croaked, putting a hand to his mouth and choking down what threatened to rise from his stomach. Bakura bit his lip, his hands clenched and shaking from the effort to not vomit.

            "What do we do now?" he asked after a moment and a deep breath.

            "I guess....we....take him....back...."

            "What?" the brown-eyed boy hissed through his teeth, looking at Tristan like the taller boy had done the deed himself.

            "Well, we can't leave him here...."

            "Why the hell not!?"

            "What do you think the kids will do when they see this?"

            "......Do we have to bring him back with us?"

            "Well.....we could....." the brunette heaved a sigh. "We could just put his body in a trashbag or something....but we're still taking him back with us. Mr. Fenson will want to bury him, you know....or what's left of him."

            "Alright, I'll get the bag...." Bakura walked shakily over to an empty trash bin and removed the black plastic from inside. When he went over to Tristan, he noticed the other teen wasn't moving and had his hand resting on a piece of the mauled terrier.

            "He's still warm...." he whispered, his expression grave and his face pale.

            "Well thanks for the lovely image...."

            "No, I mean really warm. It's about thirty degrees out here and he's _still warm_."

            "I don't see your point...."

            "That means whatever killed him is not far away at all."

            And all of a sudden they heard the squeak of rusty metal on metal. Both boys whipped around to see one of the swings slowly moving back and forth, as if something had just brushed against it.

**...Or Dead In This Scene******


	2. Or Something...

Author's Notes: Alright, chapter two! You will notice a lot of this has been blantantly copied off of Ginger Snaps. Well, I give them credit, don't I? o^.^o;;; Again, beginning and ending words are quotes from Ginger Snaps.

~_By the way, this is someone talking on the other end of the phone._~ o^.~o

**Metamorphosis**

**Chapter Two: Or Something...**

            The two boys watched, frozen in horror, as the swing slowed down and stopped.

            "Let's go...." Tristan whispered softly, standing up. Bakura nodded weakly and took one step forward.

            And then something came flying out of the bushes behind them and knocked them both to the ground. Bakura screamed, and then the scream faded away into the distance as he was carried away.

            The brown haired boy quickly stood up and looked at the swings swaying from side to side. Off in the distance he heard Bakura shriek again, followed shortly by a very familiar inhuman scream.

            "Fuck!" he hissed to himself. He hesitated for a moment before running in the direction he heard the screams from. Facing a werewolf, unarmed no less, was not the most bravery-encouraging thing, but it was better than letting your friend get torn apart and not doing anything about it.

Almost halfway there he collided with something running in the opposite direction--Bakura. The force of the impact sent them both sprawling onto the ground, the shorter youth on top of the taller. The white haired boy was breathing very rapidly and whimpering, and he clung to Tristan as if his life depended on it. Which it did.

            Tristan just stared at Bakura for a moment, trying to sort out things in his mind, when the silver-haired teen was roughly pulled off of him, his fingers clawing at the ground as he was dragged away.

            And there, with its jaws clamped down on Bakura's leg, was a huge, red-furred, canine-like beast with eyes that glowed like dying coals. And it had no tail.

            The brunette stared in horror as the creature dropped Bakura's leg and stared right into his own olive green eyes. It looked like it....remembered him. And then it snarled, baring its blood-covered fangs, its eyes glittering with fury. Bakura was trying to crawl away, whimpering in pain and fear, when suddenly something in Tristan's mind snapped. He leapt to his feet, grabbed Bakura's arm, hauled the shorter boy to his feet, and ran as fast as he could through the trees of the park, not caring where they ended up so long as they got away from the metamorphic monster.

            They ran for what seemed like hours, hearing the pounding of their own feet against the cold ground and the four feet of the werewolf close behind them, when they finally stumbled onto a road. The two boys were most of the way across when they heard a car horn and bright lights illuminated them both in the darkness of night. Tristan threw Bakura and himself to the safety of the sidewalk, but they still heard the thud of a huge metal object hitting a body. When the brunette raised his head he saw a red-furred creature sail through the air and land a short distance away, the car's brakes squealing as it screeched to a halt.

            Slowly and shakily Tristan stood up, helping Bakura up as well, as they watched the driver get out of her car and walk over to the prone form of the beast. The olive-eyed teen shook his head and grabbed onto the silver-haired youth's wrist, leading him along like a child. He was glad his house wasn't far away from the park.

            But what they didn't see as they turned the corner was the creature's eyes snapping open and the beast leaping up to sink its teeth into the woman's throat....

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

            About an hour later Bakura was curled up under some blankets, his wounds bandaged. Tristan had cursed a blue streak when he found all the bite marks, hissing nearly every obscenity Bakura knew and some he didn't. Now the brunette was pacing back and forth in his kitchen, mumbling to himself and trying to sort out what to do.

            "I would call Seto but I don't know his number, Yugi's asleep by now and Yami hates it when anyone calls late at night, Joey's dad broke their phone, I don't know Téa's number, and Bakura's the one who was bitten by the fucking werewolf....shit. ShitshitSHIT...." Tristan heaved a sigh and finally decided on something. "Fuck Yami, Yugi's the big werewolf expert now, he'll know what to do...."

            The silver-haired boy just shivered and curled up tighter under the covers. He felt so sick....

            ~_Hello?_~

            "Yami? Get Yugi on the phone, please."

            ~_...Tristan, why the HELL are you calling at midnight!?_~

            "Yami, it's an emergency!"

            ~_Well, tell me what's wrong, I don't want to wake Yugi. He's got that test tomorrow..._~

            "There's another werewolf and it bit Bakura. NOW will you get Yugi on the phone?"

            ~_WHAT!? Another werewolf!? How the hell is there another werewolf!?_~

            "How the fuck should I know!? That's why I wanna talk to Yugi, so he can tell me why the fuck there's another werewolf!"

            ~_Alright, just keep the profanity to a minimum...._~

            The brunette heard a soft click and then even softer voices in the background; then he heard the phone being picked up again and Yugi's voice.

            ~_Hello?_~

            "Yugi, it's me, Tristan."

            ~_I know, Yami told me. Why are you calling so late?_~

            "Because there's another werewolf and it bit Bakura."

            ~_WHAT!?_~

            "Exactly what Yami said. So, do you have any idea why there's another werewolf?"

            ~_No clue, not yet anyway. Is Bakura okay?_~

            "I think he'll be alright, his wounds aren't too deep...."

            ~_You still need to get him to a hospital, okay? I'll see if I can find something out by morning—_~

            The brunette heard Yami's voice in the background and Yugi saying something like "I don't care about the test, one of my friends was bitten by a werewolf and I'm gonna help him!".

            ~_Anyway, get Bakura to the hospital and I'll see what I can find out. Good luck, Tristan._~

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

            "Yami! YamiYamiYami! Look! Two new varieties of werewolves have been discovered!" Yugi squealed from his place at the computer. He had joined a werewolf mailing list about a week ago and Yami heard every bit of information the short boy received, via said boy. Often it was responses to questions about werewolf cures, and occasionally disproving theories from werewolf movies.

            "Lovely, Yugi...."

            "Oooh, Yami, look! _Homo lupus londones_, 'London Werewolf', named 'cuz it looks like that werewolf from 'An American Werewolf in London'! It's a close relative to _Homo lupus mutare_, but it's got a shorter howl and a bigger ruff around the face and neck and the knees don't pop backwards. And then there's _Homo lupus suburbia_, 'Suburban Werewolf', 'cuz it lives near suburbs. This one's got a really twisty face and long arms and...." Yugi continued to chatter on while Yami crossed his arms even tighter.

            '_Must resist throttling light side, must resist throttling light side, must resist throttling light side..._' he repeated to himself like a mantra, hoping it would ease his frustration and anger at least a little bit. It was two in the morning, he was tired, Yugi had a test the next day, a werewolf had bitten one of their friends, and Yugi was going on about new varieties of lycanthropes.

            "Yugi, what about the cure? We need a quick one for Bakura...."

            "Oh, yeah...um..." Yugi searched through his saved messages for a moment, "AHA! Here's one! It's really simple and it works almost immediately! All we need is monkshood, some alcohol, a filter and a syringe....wonder if Seto has any monkshood...."

            "I thought wolfsbane was the cure."

            "Yeah, but wolfsbane is too potent a toxin for a cure like this. Monkshood is a cousin to wolfsbane, and, despite what a deleted scene from that Harry Potter movie said, they're not the same plant."

            ".....You lost me at 'despite'."

            Yugi sighed in frustration.

            "There's a deleted scene in the Harry Potter movie where it's said that monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant. That's not true, wolfsbane is _Aconitum lycoctonum _and monkshood is _Aconitum napellus_, two different species. They belong to the same genus, but it's not the SAME plant. And wolfsbane has yellow flowers whereas monkshood has either purple or white."

            "......Okay....." Yami said finally after a moment of looking at Yugi strangely. "I didn't even know you like Harry Potter...."

            "I don't, some girl named Star on the mailing list posted it. She's a bit of a ditz but she's really smart when it comes to werewolves and biology."

            (A/N: *coughs and looks innocent* o^.^o;; And no, I don't belong to a werewolf mailing list, but I wish I did....and the Harry Potter thing is true, by the way. I've studied.)

            "Whatever, I'm calling Seto...."

            "You think he'll mind us calling at half past two in the morning?"

            "I know he will, but I could just challenge him to a duel if he doesn't cooperate."

            "....Yami, sometimes you're weirder than I am."

            "......"

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

            Two days later, Bakura was at the hospital and the symptoms had begun. He was crying out for random people, saying "no" over and over again, going into convulsions occasionally, and his metabolism was beginning to change.

            In the lobby, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Seto were having a bit of a meeting.

            "Okay, now we're all here. So let's get to discussing how to stop this before history repeats, eh?" Seto smirked and the others nodded.

            "I found a cure that works really fast, but we need monkshood to do it. Got any, Seto?" Yugi queried hopefully, and Seto hesitated for a moment.

            "Um...Mokuba....burnt my garden. I'm ordering new plants, but since monkshood only grows in spring, I have to get that from South America, and that'll take at least four weeks." he mumbled sheepishly.

            "Makes me wonder if you're ordering anything from Columbia...." Joey muttered under his breath.

            "Shut up, you stupid dog! I do NOT do drugs!"

            "Don't call me a dog! You know very well that I'm a _werewolf!_" the blonde snarled.

            "Ha, you're no werewolf! You're just a meek little puppy!"

            "Say that again and I'll tear you're throat!"

            "You don't have the guts! You don't kill, you said so yourself."

            "Pretty soon YOU won't have guts, you son of a—"

            "JOEY! Drop it already!" Téa whacked the back of the lycanthrope's head and he quieted. She had come for two reasons—one, Bakura. Two, to make sure the boys didn't kill each other.

            Seto resisted calling Joey what the brown-eyed boy had been about to call him, suspecting that the outcome would have been a black eye or worse. He continued what he had been saying.

            "The full moon only lasts three days at the most, so if we just restrain your friend for those three we'll be fine until we get the cure."

            "Won't work."

            Everyone looked at Tristan curiously.

            "Once you get used to the rhythm, you can change at any time, full moon or not."

            "And you know this _how_...?" Yugi asked, tilting his head to the side.

            "I changed back before moonset. That's what got me so sick, remember? My body wasn't used to the rhythm yet. Once you do get used to it, you can change any time you want—day, night, full moon, new moon....it doesn't matter. And there's sort of a collective consciousness when you're a werewolf. I don't know how I knew everything, but I did."

            "And you remember it?"

            "Every detail."

            "So how long does it take to get used to the rhythm?"

            "Isn't it obvious? Three days."

            ".....My mailing list is gonna have a field day with this...."

            Everyone groaned, especially Yami. Yugi didn't tell Yami exclusively. Even Seto heard some werewolf news every now and then from the short boy.

            "So, we're gonna have a werewolf for a week..." Joey sighed. The others did as well, and then Téa thought of something.

            "Um, Tristan?"

            "Yes, Téa?"

            "If Bakura is a werewolf, would his dark side become a werewolf, too?"

            "I dunno....Yugi, you know more about this dark side stuff, what do you think?"

            The spike-haired haired boy's amethyst eyes widened and he looked at his other and then back at the two brunettes.

"....Uh oh."

**Oh, Well YOU'RE A Big Help....**

Bwahahaha....:) The (admittedly terrible) plot thickens....


	3. I See A Bad Moon Rising

Author's Notes: Oiii, I'm so sorry this was so late in the making! (And that it's so short...) I've just been without inspiration so long...*cough* Anyways....beginning and ending words are from a song I think is called "Bad Moon Rising". It's a song that plays right before the transformation scene in An American Werewolf in London.

And Chibizoo....touch naught the ferret plushie! Oi! And Fallen Iceangel, sorry but I'm not sure I could read the horror story. I've never seen an ounce of Beyblade, so I wouldn't know what in the world was going on...o^.^o;; *cough* I'm sure it's good, though! (Better than this trash, at least...) o^.^o;; *coughcough* Now on with the story...

**Metamorphosis**

**Chapter Three: I See A Bad Moon Rising**

            Three weeks was a long time to wait. Especially when you know whatever's coming is a bad thing.

            Everyone was nervously anticipating what was to come. Seto had tried several times to rush the delivery of the monkshood, but even someone as wealthy as he was couldn't do a thing about it.

            During the three weeks, random killings occurred, but nothing was "silent" like it had been a few months ago. That werewolf had a pattern. That werewolf was gone now, nothing but bones on a catwalk a small few knew about.

            The decision was to keep Bakura locked in the storeroom of the Game Shop. The wooden door was solid oak and Yugi said it would hold against anything. Tristan, however, was quite doubtful.

            "You don't know just how strong a werewolf is. I mean, Bakura is weaker than I am, but given the body of a wolf who knows what he can do." he stated absently, staring vacantly at the coffee table in the shorter boy's living room. He'd been rather pessimistic and distant ever since Bakura had been bitten, almost as if he was expecting them to be helpless and unprepared like they had last time.

            "Well, you're a lot of help...." Joey glared playfully at his best friend, but the playfulness soon vanished and worry replaced it. "You okay, pal?"

            "......I don't know."

            "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "......I don't know."

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

            Bakura fluttered his dark brown eyes open and slowly became aware of his surroundings.

            Correction—he fluttered his pinkish-red eyes open and slowly became aware of his surroundings. To naturally have silver-white hair, one must be an albino. Therefore, one must have red eyes. It was certainly surprising to his friends when they discovered he wore contacts that changed his eye color and he _didn't_ dye his hair.

            '_I hate myopia..._' he thought, then blinked and slowly sat up. The watercolor of a random still life on the opposite wall was as clear and sharp of an image as if it had been two feet from his face. The British boy rubbed his eyes and looked again. The image of the painting was still clear.

            And then he remembered what had happened.

            '_Well, good vision is nice but being a bloody werewolf isn't...._' he thought gloomily and looked around. He was indeed in a hospital bed, in a hospital room, and according to the date on the calendar on the wall to the right of him, it had been three weeks since he was attacked, and now it was two days until the full moon.

            ~**You're so pathetic.**~

            The silver-haired child squeaked softly, his eyes widening at the mental voice of his yami.

            ~**_U-um....I'm sorry?_**~

            ~**You didn't even fight back, you coward. Now look at you.**~

            ~**_......I'm sorry._**~

            ~**Quit apologizing. I kind of like this. We're going to be powerful, right?**~

            ~**_Um...._**~

            ~**Well?**~

            ~**_Y-yes..._**~

            ~**Good boy. And you know how much I _love_ power...**~

            Uh oh. This was bad.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

            Bakura whimpered in the corner of the Game Shop's store room. Two days had gone by much too quickly, and twighlight would end soon. Then the full moon would rise.

            Outside, the other six (counting Yami and Seto) were silently waiting for the moment, as well. Seto kept pacing, Yugi nervously read one of his new books on shape shifters, not committing a single word to memory, Téa chewed on her nails, Joey wouldn't stop fidgeting, Yami glared at random things, and Tristan just stared darkly at the coffee table.

            Minutes passed. In the store room, Bakura felt a crackle of energy run through his veins, making the delicate hairs on his arms and legs prickle and stand up. He pulled his knees to his chest and bit his lower lip nervously; was this it? Was this how the transformation began? He began to feel steadily nervous and antsy; he wanted to run, walk, do _something_ other than sit there.

            A minute or two went by as these feelings continued and grew, yet nothing big happened.

            Outside, Tristan was re-living his first transformation.

            '_Right about now I came to that ditch, I think..._'

            And then a pained cry echoed throughout the two rooms.

**I See Trouble On The Way**


	4. Confusing What Is Real

Author's Notes: Oi, because of the delay, you get two chapters instead of one! o^.^o Even if this chapter is just as incredibly short as the last one...o^.^o;; *cough* The beginning and ending words are from "Crawling" by Linkin Park, which everyone seems to associate with Bakura but for this story, it's not....*grins* Plot point! o^.^o Now, on with the ficcy...

But before we continue, crystal crittenden, be a little more patient, please. o^.^o;; I take a long time to write things and even longer to post them (I have no self-confidence whatsoever...o^.^o;;;), and I'm sorry, but Yugi's just werewolf-obsessed, like yours truly. He was not born a werewolf, though there are a few ideas for him in the possible next sequel....and Bakura is, indeed, a werewolf along with Ryou-chan. NOW, on with the fic. o^.^o;; I talk too much....

**Metamorphosis**

**Chapter Four: Confusing What Is Real**

_I can feel it...._

_            I can still feel it...._

_            Deep inside....trying to break free...._

_            I can hear it...._

_            It likes this...._

_            It enjoys hearing him scream...._

_            ....It's howling._

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

            Bakura whimpered as he clutched his stomach in pain, his muscles cramping and then twisting and changing. He heard the crunch of his own bones, and through his tear-blurred eyes he saw his nails lengthening into sharp, dangerous claws.

            Somewhere inside, he felt his Yami also changing, but he wasn't crying. He was laughing. He was enjoying this.

            The silver-haired child managed a strangled cry as his teeth changed into fangs and his jaws stretched into a muzzle, his cries deepening and turning into growls.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

            Outside the room, all watched the door fearfully, except one. Tristan bit down on his lip to keep from crying or screaming or whatever his impulses would tell him to do if he let his self-control slip away. He remembered the pain vividly, almost as if it were he who was transforming right then. He couldn't help but tremble a little and his hands clenched into fists when he heard a half roar, half cry from Bakura.

            '_Please say the door holds...please, please say it holds..._' he prayed silently.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

            With a final roar, the change finished. What was once Bakura was now a silver-furred beast with nearly glowing red eyes.

            The creature realized it was in a room—a CLOSED room, with no windows to make it worse. This wouldn't do. He wanted freedom. He wanted to hunt. He wanted blood.

            That door would have to go, then.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

            Everyone jumped when they heard the door being slammed into by a heavy body. The door didn't break, but that was only the first hit.

            "It'll hold, don't worry, it'll hold...." Yugi whispered, his voice almost a squeak from fear.

The beast hit the door again; this time the hinges gave slightly.

A third time, and the hinges began to pull off the wall.

Yugi kept repeating a mantra of "it'll hold, it'll hold, don't worry, it'll hold", though no one believed it by now.

There was a four-second long pause, and everyone held their breath.

And then, with a thunderous crash, the beast knocked the door off its hinges and burst through the glass window directly in front of it. The sharp sound of glass splintering and falling to the floor was almost deafening, and as the silver-furred werewolf ran off into the black night, they heard a howl.

"S-so...what do we do now?" Joey managed to choke out after a few silent moments.

"Um...sit here and wait for sunrise?" Yugi squeaked softly, cowering behind Yami.

"No. We go out and we stop him." Tristan growled. "I'm not letting something like this happen a second time."

"What the hell do you think we can do, go out there and whistle for him like a lost dog!?" Joey hissed at his best friend, looking at him like he was suggesting they build a life-sized pyramid with rice grains. The taller boy continued to stare at the broken window darkly for a moment before replying.

"We have to stop this. We have to stop this curse from ever coming back. We can't just ignore it and hope it'll go away!"

"That's not what we're doing!"

"Then what ARE we doing!? We have to catch him and then keep him at bay until we get the monkshood, and hope that we can keep his yami under control, too!"

"CATCH him!? Oh, like we could put a collar on him and tell him to sit!"

"Alright, then, we'll ignore it and let a few innocent people get ruthlessly murdered and EATEN!"

"GUYS!!" Téa shouted finally, calming the two. "I'm sure there's a way to deal with this, but we need to stay calm!"

"She's right. If we're going to do anything, we can't argue." Yami's crimson eyes were stern. He hadn't physically dealt with the werewolves before, but he'd seen through Yugi's eyes what one could do.

"Alright, alright, just no speeches, jeez...." Joey grumbled.

And they set to work on a plan. And fixing the broken window and explaining it to Yugi's grandfather, who had been out of town and still would be for another two months.

And throughout it all, Yami continued to mutter under his breath "By Ra and all the gods, I hate werewolves..."

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Loretta-Elaine Lebanne walked briskly home from buying groceries, shifting the brown paper bags in her arms. It was cold, but the full moon looked beautiful on the new-fallen snow. Her breath frosted in front of her as she walked the short distance from the store back to her warm home.

But, unfortunately, she would never make it there again. Not alive, anyway.

Hidden by the cold white powder, the creature slowly opened its bright red eyes as the woman passed by him, oblivious. In one quick movement, he pounced and snapped her neck in his jaws, not even giving her a chance to scream. The groceries spilled onto the pavement, eggs cracking and leaking onto the ground and glass containers shattering and spilling their contents onto the sidewalk.

The beast tore at the woman's body, ripping off her heavy clothing feasting on her still warm flesh and blood, savoring the taste and watching in delight as the red liquid mixed and mingled with the spilled things. He finished what portions he wanted on the dead human's body and then lapped up a few of the eggs before stalking off into the dark night once more.

And he wondered if the green-eyed one would join him.

**There's Something Inside Me That Pulls Beneath the Surface...**

Ooooh, lotsa plot...and yes, I'm sorry Yami fans, but he DOES make too many speeches. What you can usually hear me saying during the episodes is "Oi, Yami, jes' shyaddap and duel!" @.o;; Pink bunnies and sporks...*thud*


	5. Plans

Author's Notes: I'm extremely sorry this was so late in the making. I have been RPing (Role Playing) a lot with my friend Dai-Onna and that really takes up a lot of time and creativity. To top it all off, I've been very depressed as of late, my glasses were broken so it was hard to see the screen, making it VERY hard to write stories, and the power went out for four days. So, crystal crittenden, PLEASE do not shout at me so for not posting in so long. I am trying as hard as I can.

Also, I would like all of my readers to note that I spend most of my time at MediaMiner.org instead of FF.Net, since my respect for the latter has gone down a few notches. I will, however, continue posting here until Metamorphosis is finished. That means when this story is finished, don't expect any more stories posted here. I will, however, keep posting at MediaMiner, so once this story is done go there and look for Gothic Star Girl. You can also do so now to look at a few of my drawings; despite what I say to keep my ego down, I am a highly talented artist.

Thank you for your time, and now on with the werewolves! o^.^o

**Metamorphosis**

**Chapter Five: Plans**

            Joey sighed and absently studied his switchblade, flicking the blade in and out of its sheath. They had put up a few boards over the broken window and nailed them there; it would hardly keep out werewolves but it kept out the cold, and they doubted Bakura would come back.

            They were still trying to think of a way to get Bakura in a secure enough place before anyone got killed or worse, got bitten. Or, even worse in Joey's eyes, discovered exactly what he was. There weren't that many albino people in Domino, and a white-furred, red-eyed werewolf running around with Bakura missing would cause a lot of people to put two and two together, and that meant trouble. There had already been enough ruckus when Tristan had been tearing around the city, but brown hair and green eyes was a common enough trait. The police had figured it had been some sort of bear that escaped from someone's home where they had been keeping it for a pet. _Homo lupus mutare _looked and sounded enough like a bear to fool people, and no one had gotten any pictures or videos of him. But Bakura....he sighed again.

            "47."

            "Yugi, stop that."

            "Well, there's nothing else to do but count how many times Joey sighs!"

            "Well, go read your book."

            "I can't concentrate, Yami."

            "You can concentrate enough to count Joey's sighs."

            "But not enough to read little tiny words."

            ".....Yugi, just stop."

            "Alright, alright...."

            So far, that was the lengthiest conversation anyone'd had in the past hour.

            "....Well, should we pack up and go home or do we stay here all night?" Téa asked after a few moments' silence.

            "Stay. It's not safe out there." Tristan replied curtly, glaring at the door Bakura had broken.

            Joey sighed again, and Yugi was tempted to count it but the silencing glare Yami gave him stopped that. Seto was pacing around, rapidly talking on his cell phone in Spanish, trying to rush the delivery of the monkshood.

            '_....just pack up and leave..._' Téa's words echoed in the blonde's mind for some reason. Pack up and leave...pack up....pack...pack!!

            "I got it!!" he exclaimed suddenly, startling everyone.

            "Got what?" Yugi asked the blonde werewolf curiously.

            "How we can get Bakura! My pack!!"

            "Your what?"

            "My pack! Listen, it's...well, it's kinda hard to explain. Werewolves of my kind usually form packs, but not the kind that run around and kill deer and stuff. It's more like a...support group. They train you so you can control your change and your instincts, and they help you deal with life as werewolf. We're all pacifists, but if there's anything or anyone running around that could endanger the lives of werewolves, there are a few of the group called the 'peacemakers' who'll help out. That's what we need! They'll keep Bakura still for a while until we can get the monkshood!"

            Tristan got to his feet, smiling for the first time in nearly a month. "Joey, that's great! Why didn't you tell us before?"

            "I haven't been in touch with 'em for about a year and I kinda forgot 'em, but they'll definitely remember me!"

            "I wonder why..." Seto muttered, closing up his cell phone. "And here's more good news--I got them to deliver the monkshood at least three days earlier, maybe even four."

            Yugi cheered and hugged Yami tightly, the dark spirit being the closest one to him. Finally things were turning around to favor _them_.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

            Bakura groaned softly, fluttering his eyes open and sitting up sleepily.  
  


            "Where the bloody hell am I....?" he wondered aloud, looking around and blinking curiously. The walls were dark grey and concrete and there was a damp, moldy smell in the air.

            "In a tunnel under the city." replied a dark, familiar voice. The white-haired boy squeaked and turned around to see his Yami.

            "Y-you scared me..." he murmured, backing up against the wall. '_Well, you always do, but this time more than usual..._' he added silently.

            "Hn. Well, get up and get dressed. We have to get moving. They're after us."

            The lighter boy blinked a few times, curious, then blushed as he realized there wasn't a stitch of clothing on him. He curled his knees to his chest and blushed furiously, trying to cover himself.

            "Please, you don't have anything I haven't seen before. Now get dressed. We have to leave before they find us."

            ".....B-before who finds us? And where did you get clothes?"

            "That blonde boy apparently called some friends. And I stole some clothes. They should fit you—I took my time. Feel special, little one."

            Bakura blinked again. '_Little one?__ He's never called me that before....it's always 'stupid boy' or 'insolent wretch'...._'

            "You _are a stupid boy, and an insolent wretch. But right now, we are both very powerful, and you could be of some use...."_

            He blinked a few more times, then shook his head, knowing his dark other had listened to his thoughts. He glanced around for his clothes and, upon finding them, quickly pulled them on and sighed softly. Whether he liked it or not, he was going to have to go along with this.

            Yami Bakura chuckled darkly. "Come on, Ryou." he said surprisingly softly, taking the lighter boy's wrist and leading him along.

            Ryou blinked for the nth time. "...W-what...did you call me?"

            "Ryou." the other replied simply.

            The silver-haired child stared wide-eyed at the other's back. _He didn't even call himself Ryou, his first name. '__Could...does this mean...?'_

            "No, it doesn't. But I will be...remotely civil to you, only because you are useful to me. Nothing more."

            Well, it was better than nothing.

**Escape**

Sorry to end it here, but I had to get this out as soon as possible. I WILL get the next chapter out much sooner, but if I don't, PLEASE do not scream, flame, or semi-flame me for not doing so.


	6. Your Heart Pounding In My Head

Author's Notes: GAH! Gothic Atrocity-sama, you said the name! x.x;;; The name that the Knights of Ni cannot bear to hear....erm...*ahem* Um, sorry for not updating in ages, my muses decided to be oh-so-sweet and go on strike. X.x;;; Not to mention RPing, holidays, personal disaster, and all that wonderful stuff. But now I'm back! o^.^o And hopefully I won't keep you guys in suspense for another eight months. o^.^o;;; Heh...

And, you know the 'green-eyed one' that Bakura mentioned in chapter four? At first it was gonna be Tristan, I'll admit, but now I've got a better idea. o^.~o You'll see.

And I have NOT jumped on the bandwagon and begun to call Bakura 'Ryou' and Yami Bakura 'Bakura'. Yes, I know in the Japanese version, Ryou was Bakura's first name, but I have recently seen a bunch of Japanese episodes and they call him 'Bakura-kun', because it's _extremely_ impolite in Japan to call someone by their first name if they don't ask you to first. (Now why they do it for Anzu and Yugi, we will probably never know...) And I will still be using the dub names, much as I hate it, but if you see me slip up somewhere and call Tristan 'Honda' or Joey 'Jounouchi', pay it no mind. o^.^o

So, now, onto the fic! o^.^o Opening and ending words are from "Haunted" by my new second favorite band, Evanescence. They kick ass!!

**Metamorphosis**

**Chapter 6: Your Heart Pounding In My Head**

            Joey sighed as he leaned back against a cardboard box, holding into it as the van made another turn. The pack members had gotten to the Game Shop about three in the afternoon, and had brought a large business van with an empty back. Well, almost empty, save for a few boxes full of one-size-fits-all clothes, tranquilizers, and metal restraints. Just in case.

            Since there were only two seats in the front, everyone else had to ride in the back. Two of the pack members were in the front, and it was himself, Tristan, Kaiba, Yugi, Yami, and the third pack member in the back.

Said third pack member was a short, relatively young girl with black hair, and she had said earlier she was a _H. lupus londones_, one of the 'new' werewolves Yugi had told them about. They were quick and thought almost exactly like an _H. lupus mutare_, so she would be very helpful.

One of the other two, another girl, was an _H. lupus castitas _named Delilah, and she had an incredible sense of smell. She'd impressed everyone by telling what brand of soap Yugi used when she'd first been introduced. Needless to say, he had been both impressed and slightly embarrassed. Coupled with the fact that Delilah was drop-dead gorgeous, with dark silver-gray hair and a very curved figure (which gave her the ability to make any straight male do what she asked them to), she was going to be quite an ally.

The last one was a man, and by far the most impressive. He was very muscular with eerie yellow eyes, but the most striking thing about him was that he was tall enough to look _down_ at Kaiba. He was an _H. lupus erectus,_ and that fact made him that much more intimidating. He was the 'brute force' of the three, and was also going to prove himself very useful, seeing as they had Yami Bakura to go up against.

There were two other pack members that had already transformed and begun to search, and if they found Bakura or Yami Bakura they would try to keep them in one location until everyone else got there.

Joey held onto the box again as they turned another corner, half-listening to Yugi go on and on about how a werewolf's bite would turn a human into a werewolf.

"You see, there's this type of bacteria in their saliva that gets into a human's bloodstream, and then it starts changing their DNA to match the werewolf's. How long it takes depends on the type of werewolf, because the bacteria are different in each kind. In _Homo lupus mutare_ and _londones_, it works really slow and usually takes about three or four weeks to complete the process. With _Homo lupus erectus_, it can only be a few hours, and they have the bacteria in their claws, too. _Homo lupus immortalis_ and _castitas_ don't have that bacteria in their saliva, but it is in their blood, so if they share blood with anyone that person will turn into a werewolf."

"What about that other new one? Suburban or something." Tristan pointed out, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"_Homo lupus suburbia_. Um, I don't know about them...we know next to nothing about those. There's only like, five out there that we've actually seen." Yugi explained, brushing a few wayward strands of hair away from his violet eyes. "I think theirs works the same as the _mutare_ and the _londones_, though, but it's really gradual rather than all of a sudden at the end of the month."

"What about that collective consciousness thing? How does that work?" Yami inquired, wrapping an arm around his other half to steady him as they made another turn.

"It's like schizophrenia, just with a lot more voices." Joey replied flatly before Yugi could say anything. They glanced over at him and gave him a curious look.

"What?"

"When it gets really, really quiet, like almost completely silent, you can hear lots of voices in the back of your head. The more you listen, the louder they get. And that's what usually drives a werewolf insane and makes them start to kill people just for fun. Your own voice is in there, too, saying your deepest feelings about what you are, and lots of werewolves' voices don't exactly have pleasant things to say about how they feel about themselves and humans. You have to learn to block those out, or you end up just like them." he said softly, voice serious. Everyone was quiet after that.

"....I remember that." Tristan finally said after a moment, looking away. "But I couldn't block them out."

"You learn to, if you stay that way long enough. You were only a werewolf for three days."

"Yeah, I know, don't remind me...."

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Yami Bakura growled a little as he yanked his other half along, ignoring the stares they were getting from people in the crowd. After all, it's not every day you see albino twins wearing identical black t-shirts and jeans with no shoes running along the sidewalk.

            He glanced over his shoulder slightly, then snarled when he saw their pursuers still chasing them and increased his pace. Bakura whimpered--it was hard enough to keep up with his dark other as it was.

            They'd been running from two people--obviously the 'friends' Yami Bakura had talked about earlier--for the better part of an hour, and Bakura was exhausted. He didn't know if the former tomb robber either couldn't get winded or he just had a lot of stamina, but either way it was very tiring. He would have loved to just stop running and let himself get caught, but Yami Bakura had an iron grip on his arm and wasn't about to let him go any time soon.

            The silver-haired boy yelped as his yami changed directions abruptly, darting into a fast food restaurant and slipping into the kitchen, obviously ignoring the protesting shouts from various members of the staff.

            **_~I don't think we're supposed to be back here!~_**

            **~Does it look like I care?~**

            Bakura rolled his eyes at that comment, then squeaked as he was roughly shoved through the back door of the kitchen, then yanked up and over a tall wooden fence. The edges of the wood scraped him and his cold, bare toes bumped roughly against the hard surface, but he was being pulled along a sidewalk at a fast pace once again before he even had a chance to complain.

            Yami Bakura abruptly skidded to a stop when he saw a manhole cover in the center of the street. He glanced around quickly and, upon seeing no one, dragged his whimpering light half towards it, picking up the metal cover with a strength no human should naturally possess. Bakura took the hint and, not wanting to intentionally piss of his dark half, climbed down the narrow ladder into the sewers below, covering his nose with his shirt in a feeble attempt to block out the smell. Yami Bakura quickly climbed down after him, placing the cover back on the manhole and then pulling the boy along once more, though at a much slower pace.

            **~We're relatively safe now, but walk quickly. We don't want to get caught.~**

            **_~Actually, I want to get caught, you're the one that--~_**

            **~Shut. Up. Now.~**

            **_~......~_**

****

******~...Here.**~ Yami Bakura thought to his other as he pulled a bottle of spring water from his back pocket. **~Drink this. You don't want to get dehydrated.~**

            **_~...Where in the world did you--~_**

            **~From someone back in that kitchen. You're lucky it's unopened.~**

            **_~But we were running too fast--~_**

            ~**Not for me we weren't. Remember, I was the best tomb thief back in my day. Grabbing things quickly was no problem then, and it still isn't now.~**

            **_~...I see....~_** Bakura replied simply and awkwardly opened the bottle with one hand, seeing as the other was still in his dark's grip. He took a long drink, nearly draining half the bottle. When he finally pulled it away to pant for air, he blinked when he saw Yami Bakura smirking at him.

            **~You're not used to running, are you?~**

            **_~No, not really. Especially not when it's freezing cold and I have no shoes or socks.~_**

            **~Now that I agree with. It was never, _ever _this cold in Egypt, not even at night during _winter_. Is this common?~**

            **_~Yes, very. It gets hot in the summer, though, but probably not as hot as it did where you come from....~_**

****

******~Then I can't wait for that. I hate this damned cold climate.~**

**            _~When you get your fur tonight you'll feel better.~_** The boy thought with a smile at his dark half, then squeaked when he realized what he'd said, freezing in place. The dark spirit only chuckled and continued to drag Bakura along.

            **~So, it's finally getting to you, eh? I was wondering when it would start kicking in.~**

            **_~B-but--no--I can't! I mean--this isn't right--~_**

            **~Oh, shut up. You'll like it, if you just accept it. It feels good to be a werewolf.~**

**            _~....No....~_**

****

****

****

**Watching Me, Wanting Me**

Gah, that took ages....well, before I skitter off I'll say this: Keya Ishtar, Malik _will_ be showing up in later chapters (took me forever to figure out how the hell to work him in, though), and I have the ending completely planned out. I _am_ going to be staying on ff.net, because I have nothing better to do, and, at the time of posting this, it's only five days until my birthday! o^_____^o I'm gonna be sixteen, hell yeah!

And, if you like my more serious fics, check out my other account Draconian Eyes. At the moment all I have is Bandit Keith-centered fics (he quickly became my favorite character after an RP with Dai-Onna-chan), but if you can stomach that please go see! o^.^o


End file.
